Sire Bond
A Sire Bond is the link between the creator and their creation that exists within the vampire and hybrid species. Creation complies with the direct and indirect orders of the Creator in order to show its loyalty. It is mentioned for the first time in'' Smells Like Teen Spirit, when Damon reveals Tyler is sired to Klaus, and while he says that it is very rare in vampires, it is apparently not so rare in hybrids. Species Known Masters *'Niklaus Mikaelson' - The first Hybrid, Klaus was conceived when his mother had an affair with a man that was a Werewolf. When the husband learned about her wife's perfidy, he set out and killed the man and his whole family, starting the feud between Vampires and Werewolves which has been perpetuated across the ages. At the end of Season Two Klaus broke this curse and became a Hybrid. The curse unleashed his werewolf side which was dormant before Season Two. *'Damon Salvatore '- A 170 year old vampire. He was turned by the vampire Katherine Pierce in 1864 along with his brother Stefan Salvatore. *Hayley Marshall//Klaus and Hayley's Unborn Baby- A 20 year old werewolf. She is pregnant with Klaus's hybrid child after a one-night stand. Comrades Klaus uses the term comrades to describe his hybrids: *Tyler Lockwood - First successful hybrid - Klaus feeds Tyler with his blood and kills him, turning him into a transitioning hybrid. Klaus, upon realizing that Elena's blood was needed to complete the transformation, fed Tyler Elena's blood, and Tyler fully transitioned into a hybrid. Tyler is no longer under the influence of the Sire Bond, having broken it by turning into wolf from about 100 times. *Mindy was originally a werewolf from Portland, until she was successfully turned into a hybrid by Klaus. She was lately decapitated by Stefan Salvatore. *Tony was originally a werewolf from North Dakota, but he was then transformed into a hybrid by Klaus. He then served as Klaus's right hand man and hitman for Klaus if anything needed to be done throughout Homecoming and The New Deal until his death. He was decapitated by Jeremy Gilbert. *Daniel Warren was one of Klaus' hybrids. He was the hybrid sent to Abby's house. He was later killed by Elijah. *Dean was originally a werewolf until he was turned and killed by Klaus. He appeared in The Killer, where's he was killed by Connor Jordan who shot his heart out. *Kimberley was a werewolf until turned into a hybrid by Klaus. She first appeared in We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, breaking her sire bond but was the last hybrid killed in O Come, All Ye Faithful. *Chris was originally a werewolf, he was later killed and turned by Klaus. He appeared in We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, where he was killed by Jeremy Gilbert by decapitation. *Adrian was a originally a werewolf until turned into a hybrid by Klaus. He first appeared in We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, later breaking his sire bond but was killed in O Come, All Ye Faithful. Sire Bond Trees * Tyler (broken, undead) * Mindy (deceased) * Tony (deceased) * Daniel (deceased) * Nate (deceased) * Dean (deceased) * Chris (broken, deceased) * Kimberley (broken, deceased) * Adrian (broken, deceased) * 10 hybrids (broken, deceased) * Charlotte (broken, undead) * Elena Gilbert (broken, undead) Dwayne (deceased) Hybrids Niklaus Mikaelson | ------------------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | | | | | | Tyler Mindy Tony Daniel Nate Dean Chris Kimberley Adrian With Hybrids they have to turn into a werewolf until it doesn't hurt anymore ﻿ ---- Vampires Damon Salvatore | --------------------- | | Charlotte Elena Gilbert With vampires the master has to say that they have to "turn off their humanity"or say to forget about that person ---- Possible Sire Bonds A few speculated, but unconfirmed, bonds exist. They include Damon Salvatore to Katherine (which would be broken), Sage to Finn, and Lee to Lexi. It is possible that sire bonds are a hereditary trait, passed down from a vampire bloodline. This would make sense as Klaus has sired numerous hybrids, Katherine possibly sired Damon, and Damon sired both Charlotte and Elena, respectively. However, this theory is unsubstantiated due to Klaus' sire bonds most likely stemming from his hybrid bloodline, and Damon's sire bond to Katherine is speculative. See also Category:Weaknesses Category:Supernatural Category:Featured Articles Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids